Paul Gekko's Prototype Jinchuriki Forms
As the Protoype Jinchuriki, Uryu was known to use Paul Gekko's Jinjuriki transformations. Known Jinchuriki Forms 'Chakura Forms' 'Other Forms' 'Initial Form' By simply tapping into Fortress Gundam's Chakura Paul Gekko's Body begins its initial transformation. His blue eyes become red and pupils become a Sharingan Following this, his nails and canine teeth grow longer and sharper and his hair will grow longer and spikier, as it stands on end. His Sword becomes an Evil Sword known as Soul Edge. Paul's whiskers marks will also widen and thicken, adding to his feral appearance. 'Melody Form' The Transformation when Paul Gekko was selected as the |Pokemon Trainer and Achieve the Ultimate Goal of becoming the Pokemon Master. The Transformation is Similar to Hilbert's Appearence of the Pokemon Trainer. 'Megaman Model O Form' The Transformation when the Person falls in love with the Woman. Paul Gekko hugs Yuki Uzuki when she is closed to being the Izumo ANBU member. Paul Gekko's Transformation is Similar to Snivy from Pokemon and Aile's Megaman Model A Form from Megaman ZX Series. 'Version 2' 'Four Tailed Form' Its chakra burns through his skin, forming a black sphere that was mixed with Paul's own blood until the sphere explodes, leveling the area around him and revealing Version 2. Unlike B, who has shown to be able to enter Version 2 with any number of tails, Paul cannot achieve this form on his own, instead was forced upon his body by Orochi through the weakened seal, which allowed the fourth tail to grow. 'Fortress Flame Form' The Transformation is a mass of black seithr shaped like an eight-headed, serpentine beast with numerous eight tails and red eyes. Its body is was larger like a conntinent. 'Orochi of the Shadow Form' The Transformation can burn through his skin, forming a black sphere that was mixed with Paul's own blood until the sphere explodes, leveling the area around him and revealing Version 2. Unlike B, who has shown to be able to enter Version 2 with any number of tails, Paul cannot achieve this form on his own, instead was forced upon his body by Orochi through the weakened seal, which allowed the eighth tail and eight snake heads to grow. 'Partial Forms' 'Seven Tailed Form' The Transformation was used to be treated as the Shinra Bashou (森羅万象, Shinrabanshō). 'Eight Tailed Form' The Transformation that was similar to Killer B's Partial Gyuki Form. 'Full Orochi Form' 'Battle Shell Form' The Battle Shell Form resembles to Battle Shell by combining the Fortress Gundam's Chakra and the Van which can increase the Viper's Offense, Defense and Speed. Unfortunately the The Battle Shell Form can have a weak point which is the Uchiha's Kinjutsu, The Genjutsu version of the Goddess in Shinto, Izanami. 'Full Yamata Form' The Full Transformation that was similar to the Orochi Transformations and Naruto's Nine Tails Transformations. 'Complete Form' The Complete Form was that of a viper with 8 heads and tails, having a length well over 8 hills and valleys. Said form also possessed trees on its body, and had flaming, crimson eyes. Gallery Initial Mode Paul Gekko's Jinjuriki mode.png|Paul Gekko's Initial Mode Paul Gekko's Initial Mode.png|Paul Gekko's Initial Cloak Mode Version 2 Version 2.png|Paul Gekko's Version 2 Partial Mode Paul Gekko in Partial Mode.png|Paul Gekko's Complete Partial Mode Seven Tailed Paul Gekko.png|Shinra Banshou Mode Tailed Beast State Paul Gekko's Premature Tailed Beast State.png|Paul Gekko's Premature Tailed Beast State Black Orochi Mode.png|Paul's New Tailed Beast State Brachio Tank Mode.png|Paul's Brachio Mode Complete Form.png|Paul's Complete Tailed Beast State Uryu's Tailed Beast Mode.png|Uryu's Battleship Mode Category:Jinjuriki Transformations Category:Techniques